Dans la noirceur d'un couloir
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Dans la noirceur d'un couloir, alors que le couvre-feu est tombé depuis longtemps, bien des baisers sont échangés… Recueil d'OS Drago/Neville
1. Dans la noirceur d'un couloir

Écrit pour _Marryblack_, sur livejournal, dans le cadre du memekinks. Avec comme thème (kinks) _Des bisous dans le cou_ et comme pairing _Drago/Neville. _Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : DragoNeville**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Dans la noirceur d'un couloir, alors que le couvre-feu est tombé depuis longtemps, bien des baisers sont échangés…

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la noirceur d'un couloir<strong>

Il était tard, très tard. Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs du château, seul et ennuyé. Une fois de plus, Pansy l'avait abandonné pour les bras d'un Serpentard. Drago soupira. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à repousser ses avances, elle lui faussait de plus en plus souvent compagnie. Il finissait ses rondes seul, dans les cachots glaciales de Poudlard.

Nouveau soupir.

Le préfet tourna brusquement la tête. Était-ce des bruits de pas qu'il venait d'entendre raisonner derrière lui? Son espoir de pouvoir punir un élève pris en faute après le couvre-feu s'évanouit lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans ce couloir. Son imagination. Que son imagination.

Encore un soupir.

Sa main quitta un pli dans sa robe de sorcière et se glissa derrière son cou. Ses doigts appuyèrent doucement contre ses points de pression, bougèrent légèrement en mouvements rotatifs. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il gémit. Brièvement. Trop brièvement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa main quitta son cou pour aller à la rencontre de sa baguette.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière lui.

Des bras encerclèrent sa taille, venant se poser contre son ventre. Juste au niveau de son nombril. De grandes mains, froides et tremblantes. Une étrange brûlure se dessinait en Drago, juste sous l'endroit où étaient posées les mains. Il reconnaissait l'odeur,_** ses**_ mains.

Il fit un pas en avant dans une tentative de se dégager, en vain. La prise était trop forte. L'autre fit un pas avec lui.

-Londubat, grogna-t-il les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas te balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu!

Neville gloussa, son menton posé contre l'épaule de Drago. Son rire atteignait son cou, envoyant des vibrations qui se répercutèrent à travers son corps. Vers son cœur, vers son bas-ventre. Frissons.

-Et quand pourrais-je te voir, Malefoy, si ce n'est pas après le couvre-feu? Durant la journée, dans la tour des Serpentards?

Nouveau frisson. De peur cette fois.

-Non, certainement pas. Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Ne mens pas, Malefoy. Tu aimes mes visites nocturnes.

-Va te faire voir, Londubat, grogna encore Drago en faisant une nouvelle tentative de dégagement.

Neville gloussa à nouveau. Il connaissait le point faible de Drago.

-Merde, souffla le préfet.

Un juron qui se transforma bien vite en un gémissement. Plus long, plus prononcé. Plus fort également. Drago l'entendit se répercuter contre la pierre des cachots. Il n'y avait aucune chance que tous les Serpentards ne l'aient pas entendu.

Neville gloussait encore alors que ses lèvres parcouraient le creux du cou de Drago. Des baisers volages, juste un picotement de ses lèvres.

-Ne mens pas, Drago. Pas à moi.

Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres. Il en darda le bout contre la peau, goûtant son goût salé. Il la laissa remonter jusqu'à l'oreille droite du Serpentard.

Encore un gémissement.

-Merde, Neville, souffla Drago, haletant.

Il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, s'appuyant davantage dans la caresse. Neville poussa alors son bassin vers l'avant, son érection heurtant les fesses de Drago. Ce dernier répondit, envoyant son bassin vers l'arrière. Se dandinant légèrement.

Ce soir peut-être. Ils pourraient.

Drago se retourna à regret dans l'étreinte de son amant. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent point à se rencontrer, à s'écraser les unes contre les autres avec passion. Se cherchant, se trouvant, se dévorant. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu la chance. Les baisers volés dans les toilettes entre les cours ne suffisaient plus.

Le préfet tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Il poussa Neville, l'emprisonnant entre le mur et son corps. Sa main ne trouva toutefois jamais sa ceinture. Il se figea avant. Des pas venaient dans leur direction. Ils ne les avaient pas hallucinés, ils les avaient tous les deux entendus.

Drago s'écarta brutalement, cherchant une excuse. Inutile. Il entendait les pas de son amant. Il l'entendait courir. Le regret emplit sa gorge. Il en avait tant envie… S'il n'était pas un tel froussard…

Soupir.

Il ne méritait pas ce garçon.


	2. Le prix à payer

_Écrit pour le défi '30 baisers' sur Livejournal, sous le thème 'Si seulement tu m'appartenais', baiser no.26. Pour davantage d'informations concernant le défi, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ce n'est pas distinctement une suite du premier OS, mais disons que si. Ça peut se passer avant ou après, c'est comme vous voulez, mais il s'agit d'un autre moment dans leur vie de couple… J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing :<strong> Neville/Drago

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout, mais il avait peur que ça réputation en souffre. Alors il payait le prix…

* * *

><p><strong>Le prix à payer<strong>

C'était plus fort que lui. Beaucoup plus fort que lui. Ça allait même l'encontre de sa nature de Serpentard. Ais Drago ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la table des Gryffondors. D'un des Gryffondors à vrai dire. C'était suspect, il le savait bien- Blaise et Pansy le lui avaient fait remarquer un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'ils cherchaient à savoir ce qu'il contemplait ainsi- mais qui pouvait-il? Il le _voulait_, il le **voulait** pour lui seul.

_Neville Londubat._

Oh! Si bien sûr, il lui appartenait… les soirs, lorsque le couvre-feu était tombé et qu'il faisait sa ronde, mais jamais pour très longtemps. Et jamais pour plus que quelques baisers.

Or Drago le voulait dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas que goûter ses lèvres, il voulait goûter son corps en entier. Et il jalousait Potter.

Drago grogna, s'attirant le regard de quelques Serpentards intrigués. Il ne s'excusa pas. Pour faire bonne mesure, il plongea sa fourchette dans son bol et engouffra rapidement un morceau de tarte. Son regard ne quitta toutefois pas la table ennemie.

Oh! Oui, il jalousait le héros de Poudlard. Potter qui avait le droit de discuter avec Neville lorsque bon lui semblait. Potter qui avait le droit de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Neville lorsqu'ils rigolaient. _**Ensembles**_.

Drago avait des envies de meurtre. _De meurtres._ Envers la personne d'Harry Potter, principalement. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se lever, sauter par-dessus la table des Poufsouffles, qui le séparait de celle des Gryffondors, et faire éclater la jolie tête de Potter pour que plus jamais il ne pose son regard sur Londubat. Son homme, sa _**possession**_.

Mais Drago ne bougeait pas, ne bougeait jamais. Il se contentait d'imaginer le bain de sang avec un demi-sourire et un regard de tuerie. C'était sa règle, sa _faute_. Il avait été celui qui avait décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Pas pour Neville- enfin si, un peu pour Neville, il était après tout un tel idiot, loin d'être bon pour son image- mais principalement à cause de son homosexualité. La peur lui nouait les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas perdre son statut. Si les autres étudiants de Poudlard l'apprenaient, si son _père_ l'apprenait… S'en était fini de lui.

Drago soupira, mâchouillant sa lèvre, et ramena son regard sur son assiette. C'était le prix qui avait a payer pour être un tel _**froussard**_. L'amour de sa vie ne lui appartiendrait jamais totalement, autrement, il passerait ses journées à ravie son corps…

* * *

><p>Lorsque tomba le couvre-feu, Drago ne fit pas sa ronde. Ce soir, il ne niait pas. Il allait droit vers ce qu'il voulait. Planté devant le portrait de la tour des Gryffondors, il attendait en silence, le cœur battant à vive allure, qu'en sorte Neville.<p>

Et ses bras agrippèrent l'autre garçon à la taille, le prenant au dépourvut, l'attirant contre lui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, écrasant ensembles leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas doux comme ils en avaient l'habitude; c'était sauvage et possessif. _**Possessif**_. Là était le point de Drago.

Il s'écarta une seconde, juste le temps de souffler :

-Tu es à _moi_, Londubat, tu m'_appartiens_.

Et leurs lèvres se collèrent de nouveau, laissant cette fois leurs langues se caresser, sous le couinement surprit, mais pas moins appréciateur de Neville…

* * *

><p><em>Pour chaque donnation de review, Drago fera un pas sur le chemin de l'acceptation et se dévoilera peut-être enfin, fier de se tenir aux côtés de Neville!<em>


	3. Close

_Écrit pour la communauté '30 baisers' sur Livejournal, avec le thème no.30 'baiser'. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><em>Cet OS ne se passe pas au temps de Poudlard, mais bien quelques années ensuites. Il était tout de même dans la même lignée que les deux premiers, quoi qu'un peu plus humoristique (dans l'espoir d'avoir réussi!). Bonne lecture! <em>

_Oh! Et, je sais, les chapitres ne suivent pas l'ordre chronologique et ne le suivront pas non plus. J'écris au rythme de mon inspiration. Ça veut dire que je peux tout aussi bien écrire une scène de leur futur et le lendemain quelque chose de leur dernière année à Poudlard et revenir dans le futur avant de finalement parler de leur premier baiser. Je mettrais ces chapitres en ordre lorsque j'aurai terminé de les écrires, désolés de ce que ça peut causer, mais autrement, si j'y vais en ordre chronologique, les chapitres ne viendront peut-être jamais..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Drago/Neville

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Close<strong>

Peau contre peau. La sueur rendait leurs mains moites. Glissantes. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils se tenaient un à l'autre, s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir, le besoin immanquable de se sentir. Leurs souffles, beaucoup plus rapides qu'à la normale, se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, chaud et au goût sucré. Ils y étaient presque, il n'en manquait plus beaucoup. _Presque_. Juste un dernier effort._ Presque_!

-Plus vite! Haleta Neville, les joues rouges, alors qu'il amorçait le dit geste de la vitesse.

Mais Drago ne suivit pas.

-Je n'en peux plus, grogna-t-il, ses membres tremblants sous l'effort.

La sueur coulait sur son front, froide et abondante. Neville pouvait la sentir à travers la moiteur de la peau. Il frissonna. S'efforça de sourire à son amant.

-Tiens bon, on y est presque. Encore un effort, Drago. Tu peux tenir…

Et il lui prodigua des encouragements, s'efforçant de garder l'ancien Serpentard dans le coup.

Et ils augmentèrent la cadence, dans un concert d'halètements des plus suspicieux. Ils raisonnaient autour d'eux, brutales et entrecoupés par les grognements de Drago.

Encore, encore un peu plus loin. Quelques pas et ils laissèrent tomber la boîte sur le sol de la cuisine, épuisés.

-Eh bien, on y est arrivé! S'exclama l'ancien Gryffondor fier de leur exploit. Ce n'était pas si dur…

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

-Plus jamais, grogna-t-il ensuite, on utilise la baguette pour les prochaines boîtes ou n'emménagera jamais dans ce maudit appartement!

Neville éclata de rire, saisissant sa main toujours moite de l'effort.

-Non, répliqua-t-il affichant un sourire radieux. J'aime te voir en sueur. J'aime te voir travailler pour prouver que tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi. Ça me donne envie de me coller contre toi et de t'embrasser…

Il tira sur la main, collant ensemble leurs deux corps. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard- ou plutôt, depuis que la guerre s'était terminée, laissant à Neville le sentiment d'avoir été utile en étant celui qui a détruit Najini, le dernier horcruxe- il n'avait plus rien du garçon timide et maladroit. Enfin si, mais il l'était toujours, mais il avait grandement gagné en confiance. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Neville n'hésitait pas à jouer de cette confiance en lui-même pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Drago. Drago qu'il avait toujours sut comment manipuler pour arriver à ses fins; déjà à l'époque de Poudlard lorsqu'il le rejoignait clandestinement dans ses rondes et que le Serpentard prétendait qu'il ne voulait pas de ses baisers, Neville savait qu'il avait le pouvoir sur Drago. Et il en était fier, fier de cet homme qu'il était étrangement, par un détour du destin qu'il ne s'expliquait, venu qu'à aimer.

-Oh! Fallait dire, répliqua le sorcier aux cheveux blonds. Bien sûr, c'est quand tu veux. Si ça me donne du sexe en échange, je ne dis pas non!

-J'ai parlé d'un baiser, Malefoy, pas de sexe… sermonna Neville à demi-joueur.

-Oh…

La déception perçait la voix, amenant le garçon maladroit à éclater de rire. Il l'attira encore plus près de lui, joignant ensembles leur lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Il récompensa même les efforts de son amant contre d'agréables caresses dans ses cheveux, lesquelles lui valurent les délicieux gémissements que laissa s'échapper contre sa bouche Malefoy.

Peut-être qu'après tout, il échangerait ces efforts contre une partie de sexe…


	4. Malefoy n'est qu'un nom

_Écrit dans le cadre du défi '30 baisers' de Livejournal, qui consiste à écrire trente OS sur un même pairing. Sous le thème ''J'ai quelque chose à te dire''._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà comment Drago et Neville se sont finalement retrouvés ensemble! Je ne suis pas certaine d'être satisfaite de cet OS- je veux dire, je ne suis pas certaine si Drago reste 'dans le caractère' ici. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, histoire de me rassurer- ou de confirmer mon verdicte :P Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Drago/Neville

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Qui est-il, qui _veut_-il être?

* * *

><p><strong>Malefoy n'est qu'un nom<strong>

Il avait terminé sa ronde depuis bien longtemps- peut-être une heure- mais il continuait d'arpenter les couloirs. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, pas tourmenté comme il l'était.

Il pressa une main sur son visage, inspirant profondément, avant de la laisser tomber le long de son corps. Son cœur n'aurait pas dut s'emballer lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre avec autant de confiance et de passion contre ce Mangemort. Il n'aurait pas dut rougir, lorsqu'il lui avait offert un clin d'œil après s'être débarrassé de l'ennemi. Il aurait dut lui en vouloir, être du côté du perdant. Pire encore, il n'aurait pas dut éprouver un pincement au cœur et de l'admiration face à lui, ce n'était pas un héros.

_Ce n'est pas un héros._

_C'est un garçon._

_C'est Neville Londubat._

Drago gémit, tirant sur l'une de ses mèches blondes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Lui qui avait une réputation de Dieu du sexe à travers Poudlard. Lui le Prince des Serpentard. Le Sang-Pur fier de faire honneur à son sang. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un garçon, c'était indigne de son rang. Il pouvait encore moins s'être entiché de Londubat, cet idiot qui faisait honte au sang-pur, c'était indigne d'un Malefoy.

Nouveau gémissement, de douleur cette fois, alors que son pied se balançait dans le mur le plus proche. Si seulement il pouvait oublier… mais il ne pouvait pas oublier, il ne pourrait pas non plus le faire, ça le hantait. C'était déjà la troisième nuit cette semaine qu'il se retrouvait au même endroit, ruminant son désarroi. Et il avait eu toutes ces autres où il était resté dans le dénie, s'envoyant en l'air avec chaque fille qu'il croisait pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas un _faible_. Mais il avait dut s'admettre, bien malgré lui, qu'il appartenait à l'_autre_ catégorie, en même temps qu'il avait dut s'admettre qu'aucune des filles qui passaient dans son lit ne lui faisait éprouver du désir.

Les battements de son cœur, furieux et chaotiques, étaient ancrés en lui…

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait. Drago avait passé une nuit blanche à arpenter les couloirs, ruminant son problème et remettant en question qui il était. Qui <em>il<em> voulait_ être_. Il ne rêvait que de retrouver son lit, mentalement épuisé, mais il savait qu'il avait autre chose à faire avant de perdre le courage qu'il avait amassé.

* * *

><p>Sa main se referma sur la manche d'un Gryffondor qui sortait de sa tour, et le tira derrière lui, à travers la cohue d'élèves qui allaient prendre leur déjeuner avant le premier cours de la journée. En silence, ignorant les protestations. Au milieu des bavardages et des visages encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, personne les remarqua, personne ne vit à quel point il était inhabituel de voir deux étudiants de maisons radicalement opposées- ces deux-là, qui plus est- se balader ensemble, avoir des contactes physiques qui ne résultaient pas de la violence. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago eut refermé la porte de la salle sur demande- au décor austère malgré l'occasion- derrière eux, qu'il consentit à le lâcher.<p>

-Donne-moi ta main, murmura Drago lorsqu'il se décida à parler.

Déconcerté, incapable de comprendre ce qui l'avait amené là, Neville ne réagit pas. Le ton doux de Drago se fit un peu plus sec et exaspéré lorsqu'il réitéra sa demande. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'être le seul à tendre la main. Et il avait désespérément envie de s'enfuir en courant pour prétendre que rien de tout cela ne s'était véritablement passé. Une pointe de soulagement passagère perça à travers sa nervosité lorsqu'il vit Neville se réveiller, secouer la tête et tendre à son tour la main. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, Drago s'empressa de la saisir, pressant les doigts chauds contre les siens.

-Mon nom est Malefoy, commença-t-il après une brève hésitation. Mais ce n'est juste ça…un nom.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

Bon, c'est vrai que je me laisse mener par lui… et qu'il décrit bien qui je suis. Je n'y peux rien, être Malefoy, c'est dans le sang.

Devant l'arrogance de ses mots, Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller prendre son déjeuner pour aller lui dire ça, si?

-Ça va, Malefoy, pas besoin de te monter la tête avec…

-Shh…, lui dit Drago en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant frissonner de surprise. Je n'ai pas terminé.

Ce n'était pas un geste que ferait Drago. Ce n'était pas non plus un ton qu'il emploierait. Et cette lueur de tendresse et de résignation qui illuminait son regard n'en était pas une qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher. Et Neville en savait quelque chose, il avait passé trop d'heures dans la dernière année à observer ce visage qui était soudainement devenu fascinant à ses yeux. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide incident…

Personne n'avait prévu que le Professeur Rogue serait absent, ce jour-là. Personne n'avait non plus prédit que la guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se changeraient en un jeu de paris stupides, avec les deux maisons qui se relançaient pour arriver à prouver que l'autre était plus fable et plus trouillarde. Personne n'avait non plus prévu que Neville se retrouverait, bien malgré lui, dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Hermione au moment même où Drago Malefoy était plongé dans un bain parsemé de bulles. Oh! Bien Sûr, ils avaient eu le droit à la panoplie d'insultes et aux cris, mais alors qu'Hermione bafouillait et s'excusait, Neville n'entendait rien. Son regard avec accroché le torse laissé à découvert puis était remonté se poser sur les joues rougies. Un rouge délicieux, qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Et soudainement, Malefoy ne sembla plus être Malefoy. Il redécouvrait sa beauté, confirmait l'homosexualité dont il se doutait depuis déjà un moment. Il fallut qu'Hermione tire plus d'une fois sur son bras pour qu'il sorte finalement de la salle de bain.

Et sans le vouloir- sans même vraiment sans rendre compte au début- Neville s'était mis à observer le prince des Serpentards de plus en plus souvent, notant des détails idiots, mais qui lui prouvait à quel point Malefoy n'était pas aussi froid qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire, et qu'en fait, il ne jouait que le jeu des sang-purs.

Et c'est horrifié qu'il avait fini par s'apercevoir qu'il s'était stupidement entiché de l'ennemi. L'histoire classique. L'amour qui n'aboutira jamais à rien.

Du moins, il le pensait jusqu'à ce matin. Et maintenant, il était simplement confus. Aucun des mots du sorcier blond ne semblait avoir de logique dans sa tête.

-Je ne suis pas un Malefoy, poursuivait Drago. Je ne suis pas un sang-pur. Je ne suis que Drago. Et mes choix m'appartiennent. Je… je…

Il se mit soudaine à balbutier, pris de timidité. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne veux plus me conformer aux choix qui ont été fait pour moi. Parce que ce n'est pas qui je suis. Qui je suis vraiment, ici.

Il tira leurs mains jointes vers lui, les appuyant contre son cœur. Et Neville rougit; ce fut comme si sa main s'enflammait, comme si le torse de Drago était du brasier pur.

-Plus rien de tout ça pourra me rendre heureux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Mais c'était la salle sur demande. Elle ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il serra les dents et grimaça.

-Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, alors écoute-moi bien, Londubat.

Et c'est l'instant que choisit Neville pour cesser de respirer. Anxieux. Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il allait dire. Il s'imaginait des choses. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça… et pourtant.

-Je ne veux pas épouser Astoria. Je veux essayer….

Sa voix baissa de volume, devient un murmure.

-…d'être avec toi…ce stupide clin d'œil… toi… peux plus m'empêcher d'y penser… je… mais je ne peux pas… c'est… trop…. toi…trop… eux… trop…

Ça ne faisait aucun sens, il babillait, de plus en plus nerveux. Neville s'était remis à respirer. Il se fichait de ce que racontait l'autre. Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait. Il agrippa sa tête entre ses mains- se sentant plus aventureux que jamais- prenant ainsi Drago par surprise.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, souffla-t-il, et utilise ta salive pour m'embrasser.

Sans attendre, il écrasa leurs lèvres ensembles. Il fut seul dans le baiser durant un long moment. L'angoisse revenait en lui. Peut-être qu'il avait mal interpréter les paroles. Peut-être qu'il venait de s'imaginer l'intégralité de cette conversation. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le choc passé- les lèvres des garçons étaient bien loin de celles des filles- que le Serpentard lui répondit.

C'était étrange, ça défiait tout ce que dictaient les lois de Poudlard sur leurs deux maisons, mais ils étaient tout de même prêts à tenter l'expérience. Ne serait-ce que pour chasser leur obsession…


	5. Du bout des doigts

_Communauté des 30_baisers, sous le thème « Entre le rêve et la réalité »._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing :<strong> Drago/Neville

**Rating :** K+, légère allusion au sexe, mais ça en reste là…

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Quand on est le garçon que tout le monde connaît pour être maladroit et perdu, il est bien difficile de croire que le meilleur peut être à notre porte…

* * *

><p><strong>Du bout des doigts<strong>

Quelqu'un lui aurait demandé, quelques semaines plutôt, s'il se considérait comme un homme chanceux, il n'aurait point hésité à répondre par la négative. Tout le monde savait que Neville Londubat était un garçon maladroit et perdu, qui, sans pourtant le vouloir, se retrouvait toujours avec des tas de problèmes sur le dos. Des problèmes qui bien souvent ne le regardaient pas, mais au milieu desquels il s'était retrouvé par manque de chance. Quelqu'un lui aurait également demandé, dans la même période, s'il croyait à l'amour et il aurait répondu que oui- après tout, nombre de ses amis étaient en couple, heureux et adorables à regarder- mais que ce n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était simplement pas le genre de garçon que l'on pouvait aimer. Et surtout pas le garçon qu'un autre garçon pourrait aimer- pas celui qu'il admirait secrètement, jamais. Quelqu'un lui reposerait ces mêmes questions aujourd'hui, et ses réponses auraient radicalement changées. Oui, il se considérait comme un homme chanceux. Oui, il croyait en l'amour. Et oui, il se sentait aimé.

Neville n'avait encore jamais connu les plaisirs de la chair. Ses caresses en solitaire n'avaient toujours été que de brefs mouvements timides, jamais totalement satisfaisant. À sa plus grande frustration. Étendu sur un lit à peine assez grand pour une personne, dans une pièce où près d'une dizaine d'autres garçons dormaient comme en témoignaient les respirations bruyantes et les ronflements, et où toute intimité n'était délimitée que par un mince drap qui entourait le lit et à travers lequel il était facile d'épier lorsqu'on le voulait vraiment, Neville n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était encore plongé dans une sorte de brouillard euphorique et son corps, pourtant éreinté, quémandait de nouvelles sensations. Le sexe- bien que loin d'avoir été ce qu'il avait imaginé de sa première fois, le manque d'intimité oblige- avait été magique. Presqu'irréel.

Ce qui était plus irréel encore- et pourtant ancré dans sa réalité- c'était ce garçon, cette beauté insaisissable, qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Drago Malefoy. Sa tête appuyée dans le creux de sa paume et son coude enfoncé dans le matelas, Neville ne pouvait se décider à en détacher son regard. Il souriait de cet air idiot- béat- s'imprégnant de ses traits et de son odeur. Il avait tellement peur qu'il se volatilise, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Ou pire encore, que ce ne soit qu'une horrible farce montée par une bande de Serpentard qui s'ennuyaient. Des choses comme ça n'arrivaient jamais aux garçons comme Neville et même en le sachant, il continuait à dangereusement s'enfoncer dans le bonheur.

Il ne commençait qu'à peine à apprivoiser Drago. Il était encore bien dur pour lu ide déterminer comment pensait l'autre adolescent. Ou ce qu'il attendait de cette relation- de lui. Et Neville n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser filer.

Les doigts de sa main libre touchèrent le visage du blond, caressant doucement sa joue de satin. Douce, pas la moindre trace de poils malgré ses dix-huit ans. Neville frémit. Il voulait sentir cette douceur contre sa propre joue- contre son corps entier. Encore, éternellement. Il voulait que le rideau qui les préservait du regard des autres Serpentard- de la cruelle réalité, si les autres prenaient conscience de sa présence dans ce lit, jamais il ne s'en sortirait sans injures- reste à jamais fermé, les préservant dans une bulle de rêve, empêchant le cœur de Neville de se briser.

Il avait tellement de mal à y croire, mais souhaitait tant qu'il ne soit pas qu'un mirage…

-Es-tu seulement réel, Drago Malefoy, ou n'es-tu qu'un rêve cruel?

Le garçon blond, dans son sommeil, sembla entendre les mots glissés à son oreille, puisque sa main saisit inconsciemment celle qui caressait sa joue, l'étreignant faiblement. Souhaitant y voir là une réponse à ses questions, Neville sourit et se pressa contre le dos de son nouvel amant. Ce n'est toutefois que lorsque l'aube fit son apparition, amenant avec lui les grognements des premiers garçons qui s'éveillaient dans la pièce, qu'il ne trouva le sommeil…


	6. Cause I Thought I Could Be the One

_L'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Pansy pour les besoins de la cause…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: DragoNeville, Drago/Pansy**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause I Thought I Could Be the One <strong>

Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard- et peut-être même bien avant, du temps où leurs parents se rencontraient pour le thé de l'après-midi, les laissant ensemble dans leur parc pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper- Pansy avait sut que Drago était fait pour elle. Elle avait toujours pensé que leur histoire se résulterait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en leur mariage. Il ne semblait exister pour elle aucune autre issu. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, toutefois, c'était qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Drago.

Ils se fréquentaient depuis leur première année. À vrai dire, ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Drago ne s'était jamais empêché de fréquenter d'autres filles ou de les accueillir dans son lit. Pansy n'avait jamais osé le lui reprocher, persuadée que ça faisait partie de son développement normal- l'adolescence, quoi!- et que lorsqu'ils seraient mariés, il lui appartiendrait tout entier. Et elle ne disait certainement pas non à quelques escapades nocturnes occasionnelles dans le lit d'autres Serpentard. Pourtant, en début de leur dernière année, les choses avaient radicalement changé. Drago avait cessé de s'intéresser aux autres filles, ramenant son attention sur elle uniquement. Il prétextait qu'il en avait assez de jouer et qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la vie au sérieux. Ils avaient filé le parfait bonheur durant des mois, Pansy ne trouvant rien à lui reprocher. Les choses avaient encore changé un peu plus de deux mois plutôt. Il affirmait qu'ils étaient toujours en couple, mais il n'avait jamais de temps pour elle. Il disparaissait sans que personne ne sache où il allait et réapparaissait que quelques heures plus tard. Ses rondes nocturnes lui prenaient beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire alors que Pansy savait très bien qu'il ne les avait jamais réellement faites. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de le suivre en cachette : il finissait toujours par lui échapper.

Elle ne comprenait pas, ça ne faisait aucun sens pour elle. Jusqu'à ce jour où, énervée d'avoir une fois de plus été laissée en plan, elle avait volé du véritasérum dans les placards du professeur Rogue.

Coincé Drago n'avait pas été facile, mais après quelques jours, elle avait réussi à l'enfermer dans les toilettes de la salle commune des Serpentards et à lui faire boire la potion de force. Elle ne s'était toutefois point attendue aux révélations qu'il lui avait faites.

Comment devait-elle se sentir? Nulle part dans les magazines il ne disait ce qu'il fallait faire dans une telle situation. Elle n'avait pas seulement été victime d'infidélité. Non, c'était pire encore. Son homme avait choisi un autre homme comme partenaire et il l'avait prise, elle, comme couverture pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de son orientation sexuelle.

Pansy se sentait trahis. Tous ses rêves venaient d'être brisés. Elle ne fut plus capable d'adresser la parole à Drago par la suite, et ce, malgré les dizaines de tentatives qu'il fit pour se faire pardonner auprès de celle qu'il disait être sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait être plus que ça. Elle voulait être son amante, celle qui le faisait rire et vers qui il se tournerait dans les pires moments. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui le regarderait donner des baisers à un autre…

Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'histoire aurait dut s'écrire…

Elle mit longtemps à l'accepter. Longtemps avant de se refaire une vie, un avenir. Ce n'est que plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsqu'enfin Drago eut accepté qui il était et qu'il l'avait révélé au monde, qu'elle avait compris que c'était pour le mieux. Il était heureux. Elle pouvait l'être aussi.

Dans l'ombre d'un couloir, elle les voyait, assis l'un près de l'autre, la tête de Drago nonchalamment posée contre l'épaule de Neville. Elle voyait les lèvres de se dernier qui caressait les cheveux du blond et le sourire qu'il faisait naître par un tel geste. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et de leur en vouloir pour un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Plus légère grâce à sa haine qui s'était envolée, Pansy détourna le regard des deux tourtereaux, leur laissant leur intimité, et se promit qu'à son tour, elle trouverait son bonheur…


	7. As All Was Well

**Pairing: Drago/Neville**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>As All Was Well<strong>

Drago n'aurait pu être de meilleure humeur; se sentir plus léger. Il avait eu si peur durant les derniers mois, certain que les autres ne l'accepteraient pas s'il révélait son grand secret. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il avait trouvé la force- été forcé de le faire- Drago se sentait bien. Poudlard savait et il n'en avait eu point mal.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors- un autre grand pas qu'il avait fait ce jour-là; il n'hésita pas à s'appuyer contre son copain et à lui murmurer un 'merci, je t'aime' à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Il sentait les regards sur eux, mais rien d'hostile. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.


	8. Ce que tu me fais ressentir

**Pairing: Drago/Neville**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de septembre 2012, sous le thème 'Rouge'. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ce que tu me fais ressentir<strong>

Neville était furieux. Il avait quitté Poudlard en urgence dès qu'il avait sut. Il quittait la maison une semaine pour enseigner et Drago se permettait de jouer dans son dos? Drago ne savait-il pas à qui il appartenait?

Lorsqu'il transplana dans leur cuisine, les poings serrés par la rage, il ne s'attendait certes pas au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Drago, torse nu, était perché au-dessus d'un homme, qui- merci Merlin!- portait toujours sa chemise. Leurs lèvres étaient pressées ensembles dans ce qui semblait être un baiser beaucoup trop langoureux aux yeux du professeur de botanique.

Alors il tapa brutalement du pied, grognant le nom de son époux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne se redresse, rencontrant son regard. Neville vit rouge. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de culpabilité dans son expression. Les yeux de Neville se rétrécirent, sa mâchoire se durcit.

-Tu m'expliques, Drago? souffla-t-il dangereusement.

Il s'empara du poignet du blond sans délicatesse, l'obligeant à se lever. Ils se firent face quelques secondes en silence. un sourire amusé jouait sur les lèvres du fautif. Énervant.

-tu es à moi! souffla encore l'ancien Serpentard.

et s'en laisser à Drago la chance de s'expliquer- chance qu'il ne semblait de toute façon pas vouloir saisir- il l'attira contre lui, happant ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif.

Il ne se gêna pas. Enfonça ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de Drago, s'employant à déchirer la peau malgré son gémissement de douleur. Il ne s'arrêta pas, pas même lorsqu'il sentit le goût ferreux du sang envahir sa bouche. Il voulait le marquer pour qu'il se rappel à qui il appartenait.

C'est un mouvement derrière Drago qui l'obligea à se séparer de lui. L'homme étendu sur le sofa venait de disparaître. Ce n'était pas un transplanage. Neville savait trop bien les reconnaître pour se laisser berner. Il n'y avait pas eu le bruit caractéristique qui les accompagnait habituellement. L'étranger s'était tout simplement évaporé.

Neville fronça les sourcils, troublé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire payer pour avoir eu l'audace de poser les mains sur son homme. Drago haussa les épaules.

-Ma création, dit-il avec nonchalance. Tu me manquait, je voulais que tu me reviennes.

Neville se sentit stupide d'avoir couru dans le piège de son époux comme un imbécile. Il aurait dut s'en douter, Drago l'aimait trop. La vue du sang qui coulait sur le menton de l'ancien Serpentard suffit pour le distraire de son nouvel élan de fureur. Le rouge lui allait bien. Le rendait sexy. Excitait Neville. Si bien que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour laisser à sa langue la chance de lécher ce filet de sang qui glissait vers le cou de Drago...


	9. Seeking Your Love

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF d'octobre 2012, sous le thème 'respire'. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce texte. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et le résultat final ne me satisfait pas. je le laisse comme ça pour le moment, puisqu'il s'agit d'un OS des nuits, mais je ne dis pas que je ne reviendrai pas avec quelque chose d'autres pour compléter éventuellement..._

* * *

><p>Pairing: DragoNeville

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Seeking Your Love<strong>

Drago ne respirait plus. Il n'en était plus capable. Il n'avait en tête que l'idée de plaire à Neville, que l'idée de ne plus lui faire honte. Alors il se tenait à côté du lit, à genoux, nu. Tremblant malgré lui du manque de chaleur. Sans qu'il ne s'en apercoive vraiment, ses poumons lui brûlaient, l'exhaurtant à prendre une bouffée d'air qu'il se refusait. Comme chaque fois que Neville lui passait le collier autour du cou, il oubliait d'exister, oubliait d'être Drago Malefoy.

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Drago était dépendant de l'amour que pouvait lui offrir Neville. De toutes les attentions dont il le couvrait lors de leurs jeux sexuels, mais également de celles plus subtiles qu'il se permettait même lorsque Drago n'était pas en état de lui être corps et âme dévoué. Le collier n'était qu'un symbole; Neville, d'un simple ordre, pourrait toujours soumettre l'ancien Serpentard. Par amour.

Les trois années qui avaient précédées avaient été pour permettre à Drago de venir à terme avec ses peurs. Pour qu'il n'ait plus honte de son besoin de soumission, de cet amour qu'il était prêt à pourchasser peu importe où il irait. Ce collier n'était entré dans leurs relations que quelques mois plutôt, une promesse pour tous ceux qui oseraient le regarder qu'il appartenait bel et bien à Neville Londubat.

Appartenir.

Drago frissonna. Manqua de perdre l'équilibre précaire que lui offraient ses genoux. Le mot glissait sur sa langue, coulant dans sa gorge même lorsqu'il ne faisait qui penser. Comme un idiot, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer, entendant les pas de son époux s'engager dans la pièce. Le sentant derrière lui, glissait ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les faire descendre sur son torse, juste là où s'étendait la brûlure. Et ses lèvres trouvèrent son oreille, embrassant sa peau alors qu'il y susurrait quelques mots.

-Respire, Drago, respire. Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, inhalant à plein poumon, laissant la brûlure s'étendre davantage sous l'assaut derrière qui s'infiltrait en lui, il gémit. Un gémissement étranglé, haletant de celui qui était à bout de souffle, résultant de cette main qui caressait la base de son cou. De ses lèvres qui s'étaient glissées juste à côté des doigts, léchant doucement les contours du collier.

Et Neville dut encore lui rappeler de respirer, encore et encore. Drago se perdait dans le jeu, pris entre le tumultes de sensations qui l'assaillaient et son désir de soumission que lui imposait le collier. Neville riait, amusé. Il aimait voir Drago perdre patience chaque fois qu'il lui retirait le bijou, lui reprochant de jouer avec lui, avec son esprit, pour assouvir ses propres désirs sexuels. Neville ne niait jamais. Peut-être bien que jouer avec son époux l'excitait réellement...


	10. Des menaces déguisées

_Écrit pour les thèmes 'admirateur secret; disparition; mensonges; rencontres par hasard' pour le bingo_fr, sur livejournal._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: DragoNeville, Drago/Harry_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Des menaces déguisées<strong>

Drago était épuisé. La journée avait été longue. Les premières années semblaient avoir trouvé leur place à Poudlard et être enfin devenu à l'aise, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût. Il ne comptait plus le nombre qu'il avait dut envoyé en retenu pour avoir commis une quelconque bêtise- toujours volontaire, cela va s'en dire- ou le nombre de problèmes qu'il avait dut régler suite aux farces de mauvais goût qu'ils s'étaient tous mis en tête de faire ce jour-là. Être préfet-en-chef avait du bon- sa chambre personnelle en était le principal témoin- mais parfois, c'était un boulot dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Il était en chemin pour regagner la dite chambre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix. Ce n'était pas un endroit du château que Potter avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il ne venait dans les cachots que pour les cours de potions et c'était à l'opposé de ceux qui abritaient le territoire des Serpentards. Sa présence hasardeuse en ces lieux fut suffisamment intrigante aux yeux de Drago pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'arrêter et de se retourner, questionnant l'autre du regard.

-Potter, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir sur _MON_ territoire? demanda-t-il s'assurant de placer une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire.

-Il y a une rumeur qui circule, Malefoy, commença-t-il d'un ton dangereux. Et je dois t'avouer qu'elle ne me plaît pas du tout.

Drago déglutit, sentant le terrain devenir glissant. Il s'obligea à conserver une apparence extérieure neutre et soupira, se montrant lasse de cette conversation.

-Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent, Potter, et beaucoup ne me plaisent pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Harry sourit de nouveau.

-Oui, mais celle-là, elle est spéciale. Tu sais de quoi je parle, Malefoy?

Harry fit un pas vers l'avant, s'approchant de Drago jusqu'à pouvoir susurrer à son oreille.

-Ça concerne Neville.

Il voulut s'éloigner de Potter, mais il s'obligea à ne pas se laisser démonter et garder la position. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi les déboires de Londubat m'intéresserait, Potter? Je me fiche des Gryffondors...

-Oh! Crois-moi, cette rumeur va t'intéresser, Malefoy.

Et l'angoisse grimpa d'un cran chez le Serpentard. Le terrain n'était plus que glissant, il était également devenu une pente escarpée.

-Elle concerne l'admirateur secret de Neville, en fait. Tu sais, celui qui lui a envoyé un jouet sexuel caché dans un bouquet de fleur?

Il ne répondit pas, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit de convaincant.

-Oh! Aller, Malefoy, tu en as sûrement entendu parler. Tout le monde n'a que ça à la bouche. Et bien il y a plus. On dit autre chose sur cet admirateur.

Drago retient son souffle, paniqué.

-On dit que tu fréquentes Neville, Malefoy, et je suis persuadée que c'est vrai. J'ai même des preuves à l'appuie.

Le Serpentard blêmit. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait surpris ce baiser furtif, celui qu'ils avaient échangés entre deux étagères poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque? Ils ne s'étaient pas autant protégé qu'ils l'auraient dut cette après-midi là. Drago était déjà épuisé et le manque du Gryffondor l'avait poussé à renier toute prudence, rien que pour obtenir ce baiser qu'il le faisait mourir d'envie. Ou peut-être est-ce que Neville avait rompu leur serment de silence en allant bavasser à Harry? C'était loin d'être une perspective attirante. Sans même avoir la confirmation, il se sentit trahis.

Il inspira profondément, chassant l'effet de surprise de ses traits.

-Je pense que toute cette histoire ne te concerne pas, Potter, dit-il calmement sans nier ni confirmer la rumeur. Et une fois encore, je me fiche de vos histoires de Gryffondor... y compris celles de Londubat!

Il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à se détourner et à reprendre son chemin, mais Harry le suivit, ramenant ses lèvres vers son oreille.

-Tu peux me mentir tant que tu veux Malefoy, tu peux même te mentir à toi-même, mais toi, moi et Neville, nous savons ce dont il en retourne vraiment. Si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu lui brises le coeur parce que tu t'aies joué de lui, alors tu auras affaire à moi. sache que Voldemort n'est pas le seul de qui je peux avoir la peau. La tienne ferait une jolie tapisserie au-dessus de mon lit!

Encore une fois, Drago ne put que rester silencieux. Encore plus quand les prochains mots sortirent de la bouche du Gryffondor, se glissant à l'intérieur de son oreille.

-Sinon, si un jour vous avez envie d'une nuit à trois, vous savez où me trouvez!

Il n'entendit même pas le "bonne soirée" que lui adressa Potter. Il resta planté là, ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, incertains d'avoir véritablement bien saisi le sens des mots. Il ne pouvait pas juste de venir lui proposer cela. Pas après l'avoir menacé. Drago secoua la tête, chassant l'idée de son esprit avant que son membre ne devienne fou, et chercha la silhouette de Potter dans le couloir. Trop tard, elle était déjà disparue...


	11. Quinze jours de pluie et un sourire

_Écrit sous le thème 'retour à la maison' pour la communauté 30_baisers sur livejournal._

* * *

><p><em>Rating: K+<em>

_Pairing: Drago/Neville_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinze jours de pluie et un sourire<strong>

La pluie s'était mise à tomber. Neville l'avait quitté. Une urgence avait-il prétexté. "Quinze jours de pluie, Drago. Il annonce quinze jours de pluie. Je serai de retour à la maison quand il fera de nouveau soleil." Et Drago patientait, regardant chaque jour par la fenêtre, morose. Il continuait de pleuvoir. Toujours de la pluie. La chaleur de son époux lui manquait dans le grand lit froid. Le sexe lui manquait. L'amour lui manquait. Le désespoir allait l'emporter lorsqu'il se réveilla un matin, salué par un soleil resplandissant. Neville était là, l'attendant dans le chemin qui conduisait à leur demeure, une proposition de mariage sur les lèvres...

* * *

><p><em>Invitation au mariage gratuite à quiconque propose un lieu! :D<em>


	12. Cette raison qui leur échappe

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent -07 décembre 2012- sur hp_slash_fr_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: DragoNeville_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Cette raison qui leur échappe<strong>

Il était tard. Probablement aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Neville, à moitié éveillé, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. Que la place à ses côtés étaient même froide, témoignant du fait qu'il avait probablement été seul depuis un long moment déjà.

Et pourtant, Drago aimait dormir.

Intrigué - peut-être même inquiet, mais ça, il n'oserait pas se l'avouer - par l'absence de son compagnon, Neville s'obligea à se lever malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières qui le harcelaient de retourner au lit. Ses membres encore ankylosés par le sommeil furent salués par le froid nocturne qui avait pris d'assaut leur appartement avant même d'avoir atteint la porte de leur chambre, ce qui l'obligea à tirer sur les manches trop courtes de son pyjama pour protéger ses bras.

Une fois que ses pieds l'eurent traîner dans le couloir, ses yeux furent attirés par une lueur qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre voisine. À nouveau, Neville fronça les sourcils.

Drago n'allait jamais dans cette pièce.

Drago avait l'habitude de fuir cette pièce autant qu'il le lui était possible.

Ce fut la seconde qui lui suffit pour que sa curiosité efface toute trace de sommeil dans son esprit. Doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, Neville entrebâilla la porte, surpris par un spectacle sur lequel il avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait.

Dans une chaise berçante qu'il faisait inconsciemment balancé de l'avant à l'arrière, Drago s'était endormi, serrant fermement contre son torse la jeune Abigaïl.

Drago qui n'avait cédé à l'idée de l'adoption que par amour pour Neville. Qui, durant les trois derniers mois, n'avait fait aucun geste pour prendre Abigaël dans ses bras ou pour ne serait-ce que la toucher, ne daignant même pas lever le regard vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendait joyeusement babiller.

Neville laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, attendri. Il savait que, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, il avait une raison d'aimer cet homme. Drago avait seulement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour apprivoiser ce qui lui était inconnu.

Il s'agenouilla devant la chaise, serrant la petite main chaude de sa fille dans sa main et il embrassa le genou de Drago avant de déposer sa tête sur sa cuisse, prêt à s'endormir avec eux.

Aussi inconfortable cela puisse-t-il être. Parce que c'était sa famille. Parce qu'il sentait son coeur vaciller à simplement les regarder et qu'il voulait lui aussi pouvoir faire partie de ce portrait. Sa famille. Son amour. Sa fille.

Quan ses yeux se fermèrent, Neville ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper ses mots qui firent gémirent Drago dans son sommeil:

-Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy... Merci pour ce que tu as fait...


	13. Il faut du courage pour le dire

_Basé sur des prompts de hp_100_mots et écrit pour le thème 'traditions' sur bingo_fr. Probablement pas mon Drago/Neville préféré, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même un peu! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Drago Neville_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut du courage pour le dire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Felix Felicis<strong>

Des regards furtifs, tous échangés au détour d'un couloir. Des regards qui se voulaient, en vain, à l'insu de l'autre. De plus en plus nombreux. Drago n'en pouvait plus de cette tension qui le hantait, le poursuivait où qu'il aille, ne voulant rien savoir d'être soulagé, peu importe le nombre de filles qui passaient dans son lit. Les images d'un autre corps, d'un autre sourire, emplissaient ses rêves, le gardant même distrait durant ses cours. Drago n'était plus lui-même, beaucoup de gens s'en rendait compte. Et s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait faire un pas vers le vent. Un pas immense pour lequel il lui faudrait du courage: du Felix Felicis.

* * *

><p><strong>Obstacle<strong>

Drago regardait la fiole depuis plusieurs heures déjà. C'était vendredi soir, la nuit était tombée, mais il n'avait pas bougé de la salle commune des Serpentards depuis la fin du repas. Le courage était juste-là, à porté de main, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'avaler. Quelque chose le retenait. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. De s'avouer à lui-même que c'était devenu sa réalité. Sa famille n'apprécierait pas. Son père n'apprécierait pas. Et c'était certainement ce qui le retenait en arrière. Chez les Malefoy - chez les sang-purs en général - il y avait de ces choses qui ne se faisaient pas. Même au nom de l'amour...

* * *

><p><strong>Raison <strong>

Des traditions, des traditions auxquelles personne ne pouvait déroger au risque de se voir damné pour le restant de ses jours. Au risque de se voir renié par sa famille, par la communauté de sang-pur en entière. Et Drago n'était pas certain qu'il était prêt à ce. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'adhérait plus à ces principes dépassaient, la guerre et Poudlard l'avaient grandement aidé à voir au-delà de toutes ces idées ridicules, mais Drago était loin d'être différent de ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Il était lâche, il aimait les traditions, la conformité. Il ne se plaindrait pas de conserver le même train de vie pour le restant de ses jours...

* * *

><p><strong>Signe <strong>

Drago ne bougea que lorsque l'heure de sa ronde fut venue. Que lorsque Zabini l'obligea à se lever et à accomplir son devoir. Sa tête était encore empli de toutes ses contradictions qui le gardaient confus et sa main était toujours fermée sur cette fiole qui pouvait tout changé, qu'il gardait caché au fond de sa poche. Il n'était pas d'humeur ce soir-là. C'était à peine s'il remarquait quelques premières années qui détalèrent à son passage, loin d'être aussi subtiles qu'ils semblaient le croire. Drago attendait. Cherchait. Un signe, une décision qui se prendrait pour lui. Et ce signe, il le trouva au détour d'un couloir. C'était toujours au détour d'un couloir...

* * *

><p><strong>Chance <strong>

Il se tenait là, juste-là, appuyé contre un mur, comme s'il se fichait de se faire prendre hors de son dortoir après qu'eut sonné le couvre-feu. Ce n'était pas typique de lui et ce, même s'il était un Gryffondor. Drago cessa de marcher à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence, chacun défiant l'autre de dire quelque chose. Mais Drago savait que l'autre avait déjà tout dit à travers ses regards. Que même s'il n'était pas celui qui possédait le courage de Gryffondor, c'était à lui de faire le premier. Il sentit la fiole dans sa main, la fit rouler entre ses doigts. S'il voulait changer son futur, sa chance était là.

* * *

><p><strong>Décision<strong>

Drago hocha la tête plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre. Il était temps qu'il envoie au diable toutes ces traditions qui couraient depuis déjà trop longtemps dans sa famille. Il était temps qu'il fasse un homme de lui. Il sortit la fiole de sa poche mais n'en enleva jamais le bouchon. De toute ses forces, il la jeta contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire. Il vit le sourire de l'autre qui s'élargit. Lui aussi avait compris. Drago inspira profondément et s'avança vers lui, cherchant à cacher le tremblement dans son pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Baiser <strong>

Il s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit leurs corps se frôler, lorsqu'ils furent l'un en face de l'autre. La peur tordait les entrailles de Drago, lui donner envie de baisser les yeux et de fuir. Déjà, il regrettait de ne pas avoir avaler cette potion. Et l'autre ne disait rien, continuant de le regarder avec un sourire moqueur. Drago eut soudain l'impression de voir son propre reflet. Il déglutit. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage. Sa tête s'avança un peu plus, chassant ses lèvres qui le hantaient. Un baiser, un simple baiser, mais un baiser qui voulait en dire long...

* * *

><p><strong>Révélation <strong>

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent les unes des autres, aucun ne chercha à briser le silence. Drago cligna des yeux, mais l'autre homme n'était déjà plus devant lui. Il voyait s'éloigner son dos dans le couloir. Et Drago sut. Ce baiser, ça n'avait été qu'un début. Oui, Drago avait eu raison. Ce courage lui donnerait du bon dans la vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de cette peur de son peur, qu'à se débarrasser de toutes ces traditions qui l'enchaînaient encore à sa famille et il serait libre. Libre d'aimer Neville Longdubat.


	14. Plus cruel que le Lord

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de février 2013. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations ! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : DragoNeville_

_Rating : T _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

_Thème : Lettre_

* * *

><p><strong>Plus cruel que le Lord<strong>

Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues, intarissables. Elles n'étaient que le pâle reflet de la douleur qui lui prenait le coeur en étau. La veille encore, il était persuadé qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Qu'il avait déjà balayé tous les obstacles qui pouvaient possiblement se dresser entre eux. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il devait coucher le pire de ses cauchemars sur ce piètre morceau de parchemin ensorcelé pour le contraindre à ne pas s'échapper : ses adieux forcés à l'homme qui avait conquis son coeur.

Existait-il homme plus cruel que Lucius Malefoy l'était ? À l'instant où sa plume grattait la première ligne tremblante sur le parchemin, Neville en douta. Même Lord Voldemort, avec tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir dans les dernières années, lui sembla n'être qu'un gentil toutou facilement domptable en comparaison.

Chaque tremblement de son corps, de ses mains, étaient l'écho même des mots qui ravageaient encore son esprit, même des heures après que la tempête se fusse calmer. Chaque menace que lui avait proféré Lucius - à l'encontre de sa grand-mère, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, de ses amis, ou même de Drago lui-même - raisonnait en lui comme une poussée de courage qui lui donnait la force de tenir sa plume, de tracer les lettres.

Drago était fils de Mangemort. Drago était fils de sang-pur. Drago était beaucoup de chose que ça famille n'était pas, mais c'était loin de compter. C'était prévisible. Tellement prévisible que c'en était même pathétique. L'annonce de son mariage avec un traître, avec un bon à rien, avec un garçon, de surcroit Neville Londubat, laissait présager bien des remous et ce, bien avant qu'elle n'est été formulée. Lucius lui avait martelé l'esprit de ces mots, répétant encore et encore que jamais il ne serait digne d'épouser un Malefoy. Son fils. Son fils qui était destiné à un avenir bien meilleur.

La plume gratta encore et encore le parchemin, inlassablement, lentement. Quelques mots seulement, mais quelques mots qu'il mit des heures à écrire tant ils lui furent difficiles. Mais quand le dernier point toucha la feuille, celle-ci était déjà trempée des larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Elles ne l'aidaient en rien à camoufler son mensonge. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Drago n'y verrait que du feu, qu'il serait si brisé par les mots de Neville qu'il n'irait pas chercher plus loin la vérité qui se cachait derrière ses mots.

Il se leva du bureau, serrant le parchemin dans son poing, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Un hibou l'y attendait avec pour mission de délivrer la missive à Drago. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, le rouleau attaché à sa patte, Neville sut que c'était loin d'être libérateur. C'était encore plus oppressant. C'était encore plus douloureux.

" _Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, quand tu as accepté de le faire, je ne songeais pas que ce puisse devenir réalité. J'étais persuadé que tu refuserais. Quand tu as accepté, j'ai paniqué. Parce qu'un mariage entre nous, c'est loin d'être possible. Je ne t'aime pas suffisamment pour ce. Au départ, ce ne devait être qu'un pari, une façon stupide de prouver mon courage de Gryffondor à ces satanés Serpentard qui ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle, mais le jeu à pris un tournant réel duquel je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Et maintenant, maintenant, je dois le faire avant qu'il y ait des barrières légales qui m'empêchent de m'échapper. Désolé Drago, mais... "_


	15. Le bruit des vagues

_Écrit pour la communauté 30_baisers, sous le thème 'le bruit des vagues'._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Drago  Neville_

_Rating : K+ _

_Disclaimer : Tout, personnages et histoires, est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Le bruit des vagues<strong>

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, mais c'était très certainement la première qu'il y avait autant de violence entre eux. Qu'autant de venin venait transpercer leurs mots, fonçant sur l'autre aussi vivement que l'envol d'une dague empoisonnée qui terminerait sa course droit dans leur coeur. Des mots qu'ils ne regrettaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, parce qu'ils étaient que pur vérité, mais qui faisaient mal à dire parce qu'ils les déchiraient, les éloignaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Des vérités cachés depuis trop longtemps, depuis le début de leur relation à vrai dire, des zones d'ombres de leur passé qu'ils avaient en vain tenté d'effacer.

La porte avait claqué une première fois lorsque le silence était revenu planer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lourd, insupportable. Leur donnant presqu'envie de se remettre à crier juste pour le remplir. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder dans les yeux, conscient du lien qui était brisé. Neville fut le premier à claquer la porte. Il fit trois pas vers l'arrière, respirant bruyamment, avant de se détourner et de franchir le seuil de leur demeure, se promettant de ne plus jamais y revenir. Et même si cette promesse n'avait pas été énoncée à voix haute, Drago savait qu'il l'avait faite. Et il comprenait.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallu pour qu'il sache à quel point ce drame était de sa faute. À lui et à sa famille maudite, à tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Tout le bien qu'il avait pu faire n'était pas encore suffisant pour cacher tout l'ombre qui l'habitait.

Il fut le deuxième à claquer la porte ce soir-là. Il ne chercha pas à rattraper Neville. Il ne tenta même pas de le repérer du regard, même s'il savait fort bien qu'il ne pouvait être rendu très loin. Lorsqu'il franchit à son tour le seuil de la demeure, son regard traînait sur le sol, ses yeux brûlants d'une honte qu'il n'était toujours pas capable d'assumer.

C'est vers la plage que ses pas le conduisirent. Sur la plage qu'il s'effondra, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps. Il avait dit la vérité, il ne le regrettait pas. Il regrettait simplement qu'elle le destine à la solitude, qu'elle fasse aussi mal...

* * *

><p>Il était seul sur la plage depuis des heures. Incapable de faire son deuil. Ça ne pouvait être que terminer, il le savait, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Même si c'était de sa faute. Même s'il était l'origine de tous leurs problèmes. Même s'il était persuadé qu'avec un peu de courage, il aurait pu changer le cours des choses. Mais il était Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, le prince des lâches. Il ne ferait rien.<p>

Il ne la sentit pas toute de suite. Pourtant, la présence fut là durant un long moment. À quelques pas derrière lui, fixant son dos sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ce fut le froissement d'un pantalon qu'on frottait qui attira son attention. Il n'essuya ses larmes qu'à demi - il avait honte, mais pouvait-il vraiment tomber plus bas ? - avant de se retourner. Il s'attendait à voir - il ne s'avait pas qui il s'attendait à voir, mais ça n'aurait pas dut être lui. Pas Neville. Neville aurait dut être loin. Drago l'aurait été s'il avait pu.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là... souffla Drago.

Sa voix était basse, rauque et brisée. Il s'en fichait. Lorsqu'il se leva, son regard continua de traîner sur le sol. Il n'affronterait pas celui de Neville. Ça ferait trop mal.

- Peut-être que c'est ici que je dois être...

Drago lutta pour ne pas relever la tête à l'entente de ses mots. Lutta jusqu'à qu'il sente la présence de Neville contre lui et qu'une main vienne caresser leurs visages. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors, de nouvelles larmes affluèrent dans celui du Serpentard. Quelques heures et il avait presqu'oublié à quel point il y avait là de la beauté.

- Je t'ai entendu, souffla Neville. J'ai entendu ta voix quand je cherchais à m'éloigner de toi. Je t'ai entendu dire je t'aime, je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais désolé. Et je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je n'ai pas pu partir. Parce que le bruit des vagues n'arrivera jamais à couvrir ta voix...

Drago ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait que le faire ne ferait que gâcher l'instant. Il se contenta de poser sa paume à plat contre la joue de Neville, attirant son visage vers le sien, cherchant ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser avait un goût salé, peut-être amer des disputes qui suivraient encore, mais il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, les vagues ne couvraient pas encore leurs voix dans le coeur de l'autre et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.


	16. Should I Think As They Say?

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de août 2013, sous le thème ' mensonges'._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Drago  Neville_

_Rating : T , il y a du angst ici, vous êtes prévenu ! _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, personnages et histoires sont à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Should I Think As They Say ? <strong>

Les mots le hantaient encore lorsqu'il atteignit la porte des cachots. Neville savait qu'ils étaient plus que de la cruauté de la part de Serpentard qui s'ennuyaient. Quelque part à travers eux, il y avait un brin de réalisme. Neville l'avait vu venir, tout le monde le lui avait prédit. Et il l'aurait accepté s'il n'avait pas autant prié Merlin pour que ce n'arrive pas aussi tôt.

Neville avait couru. Il avait traversé le château en un temps record, jusqu'à s'arrêter net devant la porte des cachots. Il ne voulait qu'il sache qu'il avait couru. Alors il reprit son souffle. Il attendit même que son rythme cardiaque est reprit une allure normale, que la sueur ait séchée sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était peut-être que des excuses pour retarder le moment où il prononcerait le mot de passe, mais au moins, lorsqu'il le fit, il était des plus assuré.

Même après toutes ces visites qu'il y avait faite, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la salle commune des Serpentards glaciale. Surtout aujourd'hui alors que son entrée marquait le début d'un silence insupportable et qu'une salle comble le regardait de leurs yeux moqueurs. Neville les ignora; il ne cherchait aucun d'entre eux.

Drago ne fut pas difficile à trouver : comme toujours, il était assis sur ce fauteuil qu'il considérait comme être son trône et qu'il ne laissait personne d'autre toucher. On murmurait qu'il avait aussi été celui de Lucius en son temps à Poudlard. Malgré tous les gens qui l'entouraient, Drago semblait pourtant s'ennuyer.

Neville ne réduisit pas la distance qui les séparait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire s'ils étaient trop proche. Peur de la trahison que pourrait lui faire son esprit, peur des gestes que son corps pourrait poser même s'il n'était pas encore avec lui.

- Des mensonges ? demanda-t-il simplement malgré toutes les oreilles qui ne se cachaient même pas de les écouter.

Aucune explication. Drago comprendrait. Surtout si c'était la vérité. Mais les mots qui quittèrent la bouche du Serpentard ne furent pas ceux qu'il attendait.

- Sortez !

Un ordre qui claqua banalement dans l'air, que tous s'empressèrent de suivre. Neville était encore impressionné, même après tout ce temps à le voir à l'oeuvre, du pouvoir que Drago avait sur les autres. Un frisson le parcouru à l'idée qu'il puisse lui aussi être contrôlé de la sorte. L'avait-il déjà été sans en avoir conscience ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il en était là aujourd'hui ? Il déglutit. Il était peut-être temps de douter d'autre chose que de cette histoire après tout.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que tous les deux dans la salle, toujours séparés pas plusieurs pas. Ils se regardèrent, s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard, attendant que l'un ou l'autre craque. Personne ne le fit. Drago fut le premier à briser le silence, de sa voix lasse et traînante. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce tourbillon de pesanteur qui dansait dans sa tête, Neville aurait peut-être pu y discerner la trace de moquerie qui s'y cachait ou peut-être même celle douloureuse qui faisait de son mieux pour être dissimulée.

- Et bien, Longdubat. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je m'attendais à te voir ramper vers mois en pleurant.

Le coup frappa plus fort que si Drago lui avait dit de but en blanc que les mots étaient vrais. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il avait perdu.

- Alors c'est vrai...

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, se levant avant qu'il ne se soit éteint.

- Mais ça l'a toujours été, Londubat. Je suis surpris que tu es pu penser qu'il en était autrement.

Les mots semblaient sincères. Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? Il n'avait aucun public à impressionner, il les avait tous mis à la porte. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de Neville, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était aimé...

Il gardait son ton neutre, refusant de montrer autre chose que de l'indifférence.

- Tu avait tort de le penser.

Un moment de silence au court duquel Malefoy semblait hésiter avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Cesse de te faire des illusions, un prince tel que moi ne ferait jamais rien avec un déchet d'en ton genre.

Neville hocha la tête. La réponse était catégorique. Il n'y avait point place à la discussion.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy. Mes illusions envers toi ont déjà été tuées.

Sa main toucha la joue de Drago. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il ne se fit pas repousser - il eut même l'impression qu'il obtint une réponse à son baiser, mais il était convaincu que c'était le fruit de son imagination qui espérait toujours; ce fut même lui qui brisa le moment, s'écartant aussi brusquement qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main, voulant laisser croire qu'il ne supporterait pas les germes qu'il pourrait attraper.

- Un dernier baiser pour la route, expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard confus qui lui faisait face. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas quand tu te regardes dans un miroir et pour qu'un jour tu parviennes à te retrouver à travers la pagaille dans laquelle tu t'enfonces.

Cette fois, il ne se cacha pas. Dès qu'il lui eut tourné le dos, il se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la plus haute tour du château. Ce ne fut que là qu'il permit à ses larmes d'être libérées et qu'il réalisa la seule chose qui aurait pu sauver son coeur. Il avait eu tort de croire qu'il pourrait changer un Malefoy, en amener un à aimer autre chose que sa propre personne. Aucun d'eux ne serait capable d'amour tant que leur regard ne serait pas aussi pur que l'était le bleu du ciel. Et celui de Drago était aujourd'hui d'un gris des plus orageux qu'il n'avait jamais vu...


	17. Ma lumière

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de janvier 2014._

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Guide<em>

_Pairing : Drago/Neville_

_Rating : K+ _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire sont à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Ma lumière <strong>

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu d'une grande cérémonie. Quelques amis proches leur suffisait. Ils avaient déjà traversé tant d'épreuves qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire de cette journée une de plus en la médiatisant. Ils avaient déjà trop conscience que le monde n'acceptait pas leur union.

Le prête avait terminé son discours. Neville avait même prononcé ses voeux. Il ne restait plus que ceux de Drago avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement mariés. Ça aurait été mentir dire que Neville ne les attendait pas avec appréhension. Drago avait refusé de lui en faire part - ou d'en faire part à qui que ce soir à vrai dire - lors des répétitions. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer. Il se surprit même à se demander s'il avait en fait préparé quelque chose ou non.

Le tremblement de ses mains et son visage devenu blanc trahissaient sa nervosité lorsque Drago se mit à parler.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que me marierais avec Neville Longdubat - ou que je me marierais avec homme, avouons-le - j'aurais probablement demandé à ce qu'on interne l'idiot qui avait osé penser de la sorte, commença Drago avec un rire nerveux. Maintenant, il faudrait que je m'interne moi-même parce que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, mais Neville n'en eut qu'à peine conscience; Drago lui saisissait les mains.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ? lui souffla Drago. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans toi aujourd'hui. Probablement toujours coincé dans les filets de mon père, à jeter je ne sais quel sort de magie noire et à torturer des innocents. Tu es un peu ma lumière, tu sais ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'as sauvé d'un avenir atroce et je ne saurais t'en remercier comme il se doit. Encore aujourd'hui, tu es mon guide, m'empêchant de commettre d'horribles bêtises, jour après jour. On ne serait probablement pas ici si ce ne serait pas de toi. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je t'aime, Neville Longdubat.

Emu, Neville n'attendit pas l'approbation du prête. Il devait embrasser Drago.


	18. Ready to Fight

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de septembre 2014, sur le thème 'série', à écrire en une heure._

* * *

><p><em>Ces deux-là me manquaient! Et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que j'aille visité le début de leur histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ready to Fight <strong>

Neville serra les poings, mais il ne trouva pas la force de se reculer. La boule qui lui nouait la gorge et ce picotement désagréable au creux de son estomac lui prouvait juste à quel point il était atteint. Et devoir garder pour lui tout ce qu'il ressentait, trop effrayé à l'idée de ce que lui feraient les autres s'ils venaient qu'à découvrir qu'il avait fraternisé avec l'ennemi, c'était lourd à porter et loin de l'aider à gérer ses émotions.

Bien sûr que c'était voué à se terminer ainsi. Qui croirait qu'un Malefoy puisse tomber amoureux d'un empoté tel que Neville Londubat. Ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés sous l'effet de l'alcool, même si Neville était certain qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la passion qui les avait presque dévorés, n'étaient qu'une erreur de parcours qu'il était le seul à ne pas regretter.

Évidemment, Malefoy n'allait pas admettre ses sentiments. Ou plutôt, il n'admettrait pas qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance envers un garçon. Surtout pas envers Neville Londubat. Ce serait admettre une faiblesse qu'un Malefoy ne se permettait pas d'avoir.

Les filles qui passaient chaque jour devant lui - dans son lit, mais également dans les recoins sombres des couloirs - étaient là pour le prouver. C'était pire qu'avant. Il y en avait tellement que c'était à croire qu'il avait vraiment décidé de les collectionner. Et Neville restait là, témoin de scènes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir tellement elles lui étaient douloureuses, mais dont il était incapable de détourner le regard.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. S'il le souhaitait assez, peut êtr qu'il parviendrait à se retrouver de nouveau à la place de l'une d'elles ? Et peut-être que s'il se battait, s'il cessait d'être le gentil Neville si naïf, il parviendrait à forcer Drago à admettre ce qu'il ressentait ?

Lorsqu'il regagna la tour des Gryffondors, Neville se jura qu'il avait, ce jour-là, vu la dernière série de filles défiler entre les bras de Drago alors qu'il restait là, passif, à observer...


	19. Mais c'est génial, Drago !

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent de la ficothèque ardente (03 décembre 2014), sous le thème 'restaurant'. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations._

* * *

><p><em>Rating : T, pour les sous-entendus, mais probablement plus K+ dans son ensemble... [moui... le drabble se termine au moment même où ça commençait à devenir intéressant -_-]<em>

_Disclaimer : Personnages et histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Mais c'est génial, Drago ! <strong>

C'était la première fois que Drago mettait les pieds dans un restaurent moldu. Qui plus est, c'était la première fois qu'il allait à un véritable rendez-vous. Oui, ça faisait bien un moment déjà qu'il fréquentait Longdubat, mais leur relation avait toujours été confiné à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils sortaient à Pré-au-Lard, ils restaient aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, certains qu'ils se feraient prendre autrement. Ne connaissant pas les moindres recoins de l'endroit et les moindres cachettes qu'il existait, comme c'était le cas avec le château, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils se feraient prendre en un instant s'ils osaient échangé ne serait-ce que le plus chaste des baisers.

Alors Drago se tenait là, assis face à Neville, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table et le corps raide et en sueur. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour les gens comme lui.

- Eh bien ! Qui aurait cru que le grand Drago Malefoy ne savait pas comment gérer un simple rendez-vous... dit Neville au bout d'un moment de silence.

- La ferme ! gronda Drago en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est cet endroit qui est pourri...

Le sourire moqueur que lui adressa Neville lui fit comprendre qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Génial. Ça ne fit qu'empirer son humeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ils avaient demandé la section la plus calme du restaurent et du coup, il n'y avait presque personne autour d'eux. Que deux autres couples beaucoup trop plongés dans la contemplation de l'être aimé pour leur accorder la moindre attention. C'était déjà ça. Moins de gens pour assister à son humiliation.

- Relaxe, Drago. On s'en fou de ce que tu feras ou ne feras pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois là et que je t'aime.

Un autre regard noir qui fit rire Neville.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à relaxer, proposa-t-il finalement, le prenant enfin en pitié.

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Neville disparaissait déjà de sous ses yeux, se glissant sous leur table. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'aller là-dessous. C'était sale. Sauf que... sauf que c'était probablement la meilleure idée que Neville aurait pu avoir.

Les jointures de Drago devinrent blanches lorsqu'il chercha à serrer encore plus fort le rebord de la table. Mais cette fois, il ne se crispait pas de malaise ou de peur. C'était la main qui venait déboutonner son pantalon qui lui faisait éprouver du désir. Neville avait peut-être raison après tout, les restaurants moldus étaient tout simplement géniaux...


	20. The Perfect Present for You

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avant (04 décembre 2014) de la ficothèque ardente. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander !_

* * *

><p>Et bah ! On dirait bien qu'on va se lancer dans un DragoNeville par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre ! :D Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Iconographie (oui, je sais -_-)<em>

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Present for You <strong>

- Allez ! Ouvre ton cadeau ! lui dit Drago en lui tendant une boîte. Je suis impatient que tu le découvres ! J'ai vraiment choisi le cadeau parfait cette année !

L'assurance et l'excitation de Drago fit froncer les sourcils de Neville. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avoir offert le dernier livre de botanique, si ? Essayant de ne pas démontrer sa propre hâte, Neville souleva le couvercle de la boîte... pour le refermer aussitôt, le visage cramoisie.

- Drago ! s'écria-t-il choqué.

Non, c'était vraiment loin d'être le dernier livre de botanique qu'il espérait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre que Drago venait de lui offrir le Kâma-Sûtra version sorcière avec photos animées !

- Je savais que ce serait parfait ! s'exclama l'autre en tapant dans ses mains, visiblement fier de lui. Je me suis dis qu'un jour on aurait peut-être besoin d'un peu de créativité si on continuait de le faire autant. Et si je te le donnais en cadeau, je n'avais plus besoin de me casser la tête pour te trouver autre chose !

- Drago ! s'écria encore Neville, cette fois exaspéré.

- Et puis, continua Drago en l'ignorant, cette fois penché à son oreille, j'y ai ajouté une section bonus à la fin. Juste pour nous !

Encore un froncement de sourcil. Neville ouvrit de nouveau le couvercle de la boîte et jeta un oeil sur la dernière section, là où on marque-page avait été placé.

- DRAGO !

Ce dernier éclata de rire. Oui, il s'était vraiment bien amusé à prendre ces photos de Neville et lui en pleine action...


	21. Voudrais-tu ?

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent (06 décembre) de la ficothèque ardente. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage d'informations !_

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Service <em>

_Rating : T+ c'est possible ? _

_Disclaimer : Histoires et personnages sont toujours à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Voudrais-tu... ? <strong>

Drago n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont ce genre de chose était censée se faire. Ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes ni dans celles des Malefoy. Et si Neville lui refusait ce service, alors il était cuit. Il pouvait à la fois dire adieu à son héritage et à la vie.

Alors il attendit.

Et attendit.

Et attendit encore.

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard. Il avait quand même pris le temps de choisir son moment, s'était appliqué à amener Neville là où il le voulait. Ça avait été long, il avait dut déployer plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais au final, il obtient ce qu'il veut : Neville était prêt à entendre ça demande.

Juste au moment où il allait atteindre son orgasme, Drago ralentit le mouvement, juste le temps de poser sa question.

- Dis Neville, tu viendrais dîner chez mes parents demain ?

Et il accéléra le mouvement de nouveau, laissant l'orgasme prendre le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments de Neville. Ce dernier lui répondit d'ailleurs par un cri :

- Oui !

Drago sourit. Sa mission était enfin accomplit. Qu'importe ce que dirait Neville plus tard, il tenait là la promesse qu'il l'accompagnerait à ce dîner familial pourri...


	22. Taking by Surprise

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent (07 décembre 2014). Si vous désirez plus d'informations n'hésitez pas à demander !_

* * *

><p><em>Moui... Un autre DragoNeville. Pas mon préféré par contre. Désolée !_

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Sapin<em>

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Taking by Surprise<strong>

Dès l'instant où il était entré dans le salon, Drago s'était jeté sur lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre son souffle. Surprit, Neville perdit un instant son équilibre, mais Drago le maintient debout, s'attaquant à sa bouche comme un affamé. Le moment de confusion passé, il répondit au baiser. Il ne résista pas lorsque Drago le poussa vers l'arrière, suivant le mouvement, persuadé qu'il les entraînait vers le sofa ou vers le lit. Ses mains s'activèrent sur la chemise que portait Drago, défaisant chacun des interminables boutons qui recouvraient son torse. C'est sa propre chemise qui volait au sol lorsque soudain son dos heurta quelque chose et qu'un _bang_ retentissant si fit entendre.

Si Drago n'en fit aucun cas, s'affairant cette fois à défaire le pantalon de Neville, ce dernier n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer. Il repoussa Drago, intrigué par ce qui venait de se produire. Il se retourna, jetant un regard derrière lui, et un cri d'horreur s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Drago ! T'as encore fait exprès !

Derrière lui, Drago ricanait, satisfait de son coup. S'il continuait de détruire leur sapin tous les jours, peut-être que Neville se lasserait de le refaire et qu'enfin, cette horreur disparaîtrait de leur salon !


	23. Bulles, bulles, bulles

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent (08 décembre 2014) de la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Bulles<em>

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><em>Encore une fois, juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant, je dois couper ! Une future suite à prévoir pour celui-là aussi dans ce cas... :) ET OUI, je sais, je suis très en retard, le 8 décembre date d'un moment déjà... Mais la fin de session a décidé qu'elle voulait vraiment avoir ma peau cette année. Mais je vais rattraper les thèmes qu'il me manque, éventuellement. Sur ce, bonne lecture :) <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bulles, bulles, bulles <strong>

Après des mois d'harcèlement, Neville avait réussit à faire céder Drago : ils avaient finalement acheté une machine à laver moldu. Beaucoup plus économique selon lui que de toujours payer un nettoyeur. Cet après-midi là, Drago avait partie seul son premier lavage. Fou de joie devant son exploit, il avait fait venir Neville dans la salle de bain, lui montrant les résultats. Il le félicita d'un baiser, ravie qu'il ait enfin entendu raison sur l'achat de cet objet moldu qui leur faciliterait grandement la vie.

- Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé pendant que je mettais le linge dans le trou ?

Neville haussa un sourcil, intrigué par cette fameuse idée. Il fut surprit quand Drago le saisit par la taille, l'assoyant sur le dessus de la machine.

- Cette chose est parfaite pour bien plus que seulement laver nos vêtements !

Neville soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de Drago sur lui. _Merlin !_ Ça faisait bien trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se toucher avec sa grand-mère qui avait décidé d'élire domicile chez eux pour quelques choses. Maintenant qu'elle était partie à sa fameuse partie de bingo sorcière et qu'ils avaient quelques heures de solitude, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse fuir le moment. Drago avait de très bonnes idées parfois !

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas depuis très longtemps lorsque Neville sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son pantalon, quelque chose qui attaqua rapidement ses fesses. Son pantalon était trempé lorsqu'il réalisa : La machine à lavée débordait de bulles, les étalant partout sur le plancher.

- Merlin Drago ! Je t'avais dis que c'était pas des bulles pour le bain qu'il fallait mettre de dedans ! Il va falloir nettoyer maintenant !

Découragé, il fit mine de quitter la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi nettoyer tout ça, mais Drago le retient par la taille, le ramenant rapidement vers lui.

- Oublie, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, c'est bien plus amusants avec des bulles...

Moui... Au vue des images qui défilaient dans sa tête, mettant toutes en vedette Drago nu à travers les bulles, il finit par se dire que oui, il avait parfois de très bonnes idées !


End file.
